Icy Heart
by Knight-Bishop
Summary: This is a tale told from Mizores POV. A tale on how she tried to find love and how she always ended up having her heart shattered. But then how she found salvation in the articles of a newspaper written by Tsukune Aono. A Oneshot. Mizore X Tsukune


**(+this is a story told from Mizores perspective of how she fell in love with Tsukune through his newspaper work+)**

My life was falling apart. There was a void where my heart was. And dark pitiful black hole devoid of all feelings except loneliness.

Loneliness is what filled my life.

A constant feeling that I knew would never vanish for I was alone…I had always been alone…I had never known the feeling of love…at least I no longer wanted to feel it…for every time I had tried to love…I would become hurt. Love only brought sadness and pain.

My first time with love had been with small human boy. I had loved to go watch the human towns near my village.

Although we Snow-Women had had a dislike of humans…we did not hate them as other monsters did. And even as children we were encouraged to go to human towns not only to observe human children but to play and interact with them as well.

The boy and I had played. We had become friends. I grew close enough to him to take him to my village.

He had not yet known that I was a monster and yet I showed him our village of ice. He had been amazed and awed at the beauty of it. I was happy when I was with him and he seemed happy with me.

Then I decided to tell him one day. Even as I child I knew of our villages law. The period in which a Yuki-Onne can have children is very short. Therefore we must marry at the age of seventeen and begin mating as soon as possible.

I figured the best place to tell him was in the field of Snow whites. It was a beautiful place where the smell of the flowers were said to bring out the feelings of love. I had hoped that when he knew the truth he would understand and be willing to spend his life with me.

But I was wrong. When he learned the truth of my monster nature he was disgusted by me. He called me a human eating freak and then he ran…he ran away and that was the last I saw of him.

I never returned to the human town. Instead I stayed in my room for days and wept. Frozen tears fell from my face as I wept bitterly.

I would allow no one to enter my room. I froze all that it was in it. I made it far colder then even what I was used too. I wanted to be alone in my frozen world.

After my third day of weeping my mother came to me; she knelt beside my curled up form and pulled me to her. She hugged me and although we are a species of cold and ice…I could still feel the warmth of her hug.

She whispered into my ear kind and gentle words. "Do not lose faith my daughter in time you shall find the one who is meant for you and you alone."

* * *

I kept those words in my mind. And a few years later I thought I had found that person.

I had started to go to school at Youkai Academy; a school for monsters…but as far as I knew I was the only of my kind that was currently attending the school.

Due to my style of dress I was branded as strange and avoided by others.

My strange habits also did not make me very popular. A Yuki-Onne is typically a shy race. We like to hide and observe others.

And I was no different. I would hide in trees and behind bushes and often pop up at strange moments and in weird places. People began to whisper things about me.

Cruel and mean things; even among monsters I was labeled a freak.

There were cliffs by the school. I liked to go there and look down at the water below.

I liked watching the mighty wave's crash against the side of the cliff…slowly eroding it, transforming it.

I am not suicidal…but sometimes I wondered that if I ever jumped from these cliffs and into the crashing water below. Would anyone miss me?

I knew my mother would miss me. But would anyone else, would anyone even care. Perhaps not; I was just another face in the crowed. I was invisible person that one would take a simple glance at and then forget all about a moment later.

After a month in the school I began to lose hope that I would find anyone here that would understand me.

Then I saw him Kotsubo-sensei. He was the schools gym teacher. I do not know what attracted me to him. But I think the main reason was…he looked like the boy from the human town. True he was older then I was but I did not care about that. I felt a pull to him. I thought that he a fellow a monster could understand my feelings.

When I first began to talk to him he seemed kind. He always appeared interested in what I had to say and would even help me when I needed it.

I grew closer and closer to him. And after so many years of being alone; I felt…happy.

Then as I had done with the boy I decided to confess my feelings to Kotsubo-sensei. I had met him in his office after class and told him. It was only then did I learn what kind of man he was. He pushed my face forward and my mouth onto his. He slipped his eager tongue into my open mouth.

His other hand dropped from my shoulder to my breast and fervently squeezed. He tried to do horrible things to me.

It was a disgusting feeling. He would have gone further with it if I had not defended myself.

I was forced to freeze him. I left his body frozen in a block of ice. Not enough to kill him but strong enough to make him leave me alone. And then I ran I ran so far.

I hide in the woods and I cried. I cried like I did when I child. I was an idiot. Once again my heart was torn and this time it felt like there would be no fixing it.

My mother's soft sweet words she had spoken to me long ago feel upon to deaf ears now.

* * *

I hide away in my room. I turned it into a frozen wasteland and kept it cold. I did not want to return to class anymore. I did not want to be anywhere near that school. Homework sheets and tests would come through my mail slot I would do the work and then send it back to the school buts that all I would do.

I once again re entered my cold frozen dark world. I cut myself off from all contact and this time I did not have my mother to pull me out of it.

I started to let the cold void take over my life. I began to stop sleeping and eating.

Dark lines began to form under my eyes and my body slowly became weaker and weaker.

And then one day it came; my salvation.

I sat in my dark frozen room in a corner. I hugged my knees to me. Then the knock on my door came.

I twisted my head. It had been awhile since someone had come to see me.

"Mizore please open the door please."

That voice? It was…yes it was Nekome-sensei my homeroom teacher. When I had vanished from class she was the first to come try to get me out of the room.

I did not respond to her knocking. It was lonely in my frozen room; but I was content.

"Mizore please come back to class. If you have problems you and I can talk about it." The teacher tried to reason with me.

Talk; I last time I had trusted and talked to a teacher I was nearly raped.

I could sense that she was still standing outside the door. Why would she not leave and let me be.

Then I saw from my spot that something was being pushed through my mail slot. Then I heard a plop as it hit the ground. At first I thought it was just more homework but then a realized that it sounded too heavy to be homework.

I scooted from my spot and went to the item. I picked it up and held it in my hands. In the dim light I could see what it was. A newspaper, on the top it read Youkai Times.

I heard Nekome-sensei voice again. "The schools newspaper club has restarted again. This is our first paper. I thought that if you won't come to class anymore I can at least keep you up on school activities. If you want another issue just leave a note outside your door."

I then heard footsteps, she was leaving.

I stared at the newspaper and stared at it. Newspaper club; a club is social gathering of people and friends with similar hobbies. I did not understand that kind of thing.

I continued to stare at the newspaper. I sighed; I could see the meager heat of my breath in the air.

I had nothing else to do with my time.

I opened the newspaper and began to flip through the pages. Pictures of people in their clubs, little articles sent in voicing opinions. There was also information on school events and trips.

It was pointless information none of which held any particular interest to me.

I was about to crumble up the paper and throw it to the frozen floor when a small article caught me eye.

**_Monsters and Humans: the great divide_**

And below that it was written

**_Bridging the gap between us_**

I cocked my head to the side. At this school we were taught how to co-exist with humans; but all many could talk about here was how much they hated humans and all they stood for. But here was a person that was actually interested in peace with the humans.

I lay down on my bed which I had left unfrozen and began to read this article. Perhaps I would find it interesting.

* * *

I read the article over and over again. I devoured every word in it. This article was brilliant. It spoke with amazing information and prescriptive from which it was written; by some one who by they wrote sounded kind and like the underdog.

My eyes finally ran down to the bottom of the article were it listed the name of the writer.

"Aono Tsukune." The words came smoothly out of my mouth.

Franticly I began to flip back through the pages until I came back to the one that had the pictures of the clubs and its members.

I ran my finger gently down the pictures until I stopped at the one of the Newspaper Club.

Under the picture it gave a list of the names of club members going from left to right.

First there was pink haired girl Moka Akashiya, and then there was a little girl wearing a witch's outfit, Yukari Sendo. The next two was a girl with huge breasts with blue hair it said that he name was Kurumu Korono I figured she was just a slut and next to here was an older boy called Gin. He seemed like a pervert too based on the way he was staring at the big breasted cow.

And then I saw him in the picture. Standing at the far end of the group was Tsukune Aono.

He had dark brown and chocolate colored eyes. He also had small smile on his face in the picture.

My fingers gently touched his photo. He seemed distant from the others in the group. An outcast like me; a person set apart from the others…so much like me.

And then for the first time in forever I felt a sort of warmness fill me. It was strange. I had spent so long in the cold and the dark I had forgotten what the warm felt like…it felt good.

But then memories started to fill me again. Of the boy from the human town and of the evil Kotsubo-sensei; I would not do this again. I would not allow my heart to become broken again for the third time…I refused to allow it to happen.

But the warmness that came from staring at this photo and reading this article would not leave me.

I was half tempted to throw it away and return to my icy solitude but something stopped me. I held the paper to me.

I realized that I should keep this article and this picture. I stood up and moved quickly to the single shelf in my room. It was covered in ice and frost covered the few possessions I kept on it. I scanned my eyes down it until they came to stop on a journal.

It was a simple thing my mother had sent to me so I could write of my experiences here at the academy. I had never written in it so it remained empty; until now.

I grabbed the journal, scissors, and some tape. Five minutes later I had glued the article and the club photo (after cutting out the others and leaving only Tsukune) and both were now in my new scrape book.

I tossed the paper into the trash after going through it and seeing that there were no other articles written by Tsukune.

I then walked over to my bed and clutched the notebook to me. It seemed to give me a newfound comfort and I liked it.

Slowly so slowly I did not even notice it until now I had realized that the room was no longer cold and that some of the ice was starting to melt.

I did not refreeze it.

* * *

I slipped a small note out of the mail slot at my door. It was a purple piece of paper and written on it in blue ink was a short sentence.

_"Please bring more of these newspapers."_

* * *

(The start of the new semester)

I was in love. It was as simple as that; I was in love with Tsukune Aono.

Over the past few weeks I had taken every article from the newspaper that Nekome-sensei brought me and put them into my scrap book.

I read the articles over and over again. Then I would take a pen and write my own comments in them until the ink would sink into the paper.

I felt my heart reforming every day until it was completely rebuilt and then I had decided.

"I will meet Tsukune."

I had been planning this for a while now. I intended to leave my room and re-enter the school world. I wanted to meet this Tsukune I wanted to tell him how much I loved his articles and more importantly I wanted to tell him how much I loved him.

I wanted him. I needed him. I had come to realize how much he and I were alike. I had read in his articles and I could sense his personality. He was alone in this school just like me.

He wrote in a way that would be written in the hand of the outcast, the underdog, the forgotten, and the misunderstood.

He wrote in a way that I could understand in a way that I could relate to.

Could he sense it as I could? Could he sense the need in my soul to be accepted by someone to be loved by someone for what you are?

I knew that I would not make a mistake this time as I had done the first two times.

It was morning. I got up from my bed and got dressed for class. This would be the first time I had gone in a while.

I would have Tsukune Aono for my own. After all they say third time is the charm.

I brushed my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair had grown long in my isolation and the dark lines were still visible under my eyes. But that would not matter.

I will have Tsukune Aono…I would freeze him if I had too. But there would be no need. I was sure that he would understand my intentions.

I opened the door. Eyes blinking, it had been so long since I had left my room my eyes were not used to real light.

And finally for the first time in a while I smiled.

It was a real smile. The kind of smile that only came when one was sure that for once everything was going to go their way. And I knew that was exactly what was going to happen.

The memories of the human boy had vanished from my mind. The thoughts of Kotsubo-sensei still lingered but I paid them no heed.

I closed the door to my room and began to walk down the stairs.

"Wait for me Tsukune Aono…I coming for you."

Because I now remembered my mother's words; the words she had told me when I was young.

_"Do not lose faith my daughter in time you shall find the one who is meant for you and you alone."_

I now realized it was true. Tsukune Aono was meant for me and me alone…whether he liked it or not.

(+And that is the end to My one-shot Icy Heart I hoped you liked it. Send your reviews good or bad just send them. I am sorry if there are any kinds of grammar mistakes but uh still I hoped you liked it.+)


End file.
